We Make Our Own Way
by Teen-Titans-Raven
Summary: Raven has to deal with her Twin sister Shadow, Shadow's less than ethical boyfriend, and the dubious affections of another Magic user, one whom she's had a less than wonderful previous encounter with. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had heard of Titan's Tower, _everyone_. This home of the Teen Titans, the T shaped tower rose majestically from Jump City bay to stand as a symbol of hope, honor, freedom, loyalty, and safety for the citizens of Jump City. The Teen Titans themselves also stood for peace as they worked hard to protect the city. Unfortunately, symbolism and reality are seldom the same.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

Robin had endured enough and entered the shouting match at a full bellow.

"SHUT UP OR STARFIRE COOKS DINNER!"

"ME-" Cyborg fell silent as Starfire squealed and yelled out,

"Oh how GLORIOUS friend Robin! I shall make the Tameranian Stew of Cooperation!"

"AHEM!"

Robin looked up startled. "Raven! Is everything ok?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Everything's fine Robin, not counting the alarm that's been going off for the past 5 minutes."

The Titans all blinked in surprise. Sure enough, the alarm was going off. Robin walked over to the computer.

"It looks like…" Robin narrowed his eyes. "Raven, stay here, the rest of us? MOVE OUT!" With that, the team minus Raven dashed for the doors.

"Robin." With the others headed for the garage, Robin turned.

"Yes Raven?"

"Why?"

Robin sighed. "This villain looks exactly like you. We will have no way of identifying you from the villain." Raven nodded. Internally, she panicked. _Please don't let it be her…_ "Bring her here… for questioning." Robin nodded, not willing to ask why, and followed the team.

After Robin left, Raven began to tremble. If it was her… Raven shook her head briskly and made the screen show the fight between her team mates and their mysterious opponent. After a while however, Raven became bored with watching the same thing happen over and over. Their opponent was toying with them. Let one of them get close enough so that they think they have a hit in, then right before it lands, suddenly disappear before reappearing behind the person and hitting them. Tired of watching this villain toy with her team, but under orders not to leave the tower, Raven opened a portal into her room and reached in summoning a book at random. Pulling it out, she opened it and paled as a familiar voice echoed through the silent room.

"Raven… my dear sweet Raven… thank goodness you opened my book at last!"


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's first response was to drop the book.

"Ouch... Raven, you do know that this could be considered physical abuse right?"

Raven was panting from fear. "What do you want?"

The book sighed. "Raven. It is not what I want that matters, but rather what you want. You want an explanation as to what happened that night a few months ago."

Raven's eyes narrowed in anger. "You know what… I don't want to hear it."

"Understood." With that the book fell silent.

Raven blinked in shock before shrugging and grabbing a different book from her room to read. Five minutes later she glanced at the book. Malchior had said nothing. Finally she sighed. "Will you please say something?"

"I was respecting your request of silence on my part."

Raven sighed. "I changed my mind. You claimed to have an explanation as to what happened that night. Spill."

The book's pages moved in a whirl until it stopped on the picture of the two eyes. "First I need to tell you a small story."

Raven nodded and putting down her book gave Malchior her full attention.

"This started several hundred years ago…"

**AT THE FIGHT**

Cyborg had been blasted backwards… again. "YO ROBIN! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!"

Robin looked over and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "She's nowhere near you Cyborg."

Cyborg looked around in comical confusion before sweat dropping. "Where did she go?"

Robin shrugged but remembering Raven's instructions commented, "We have to keep looking."

They searched for half an hour before even Robin agreed that the villain had escaped.

Robin jumped when his communicator went off.

"Robin here."

"Robin, this is Raven, we have a few guests here at the Tower, I need you here… yesterday."

With that Raven cut off the transmission. She spun around in her chair to face one of the said guests.

"Shadow. Why are you here?"

A young woman, an identical copy of Raven almost grinned. "Why is that any way to greet me? After hell only knows how many years of separation? You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Raven shook her head. "Trigon wanted me as the portal, to bring his physical body here to Earth. He wanted you to start his work early… hence the… special abilities he gave you… Sister."


	3. Chapter 3

The team returned to Titans Tower a few hours later, due to the fact that they were scattered all over Jump City looking for the villain. Raven used this time to prepare her guests for the meetings sure to follow their introductions. When the team arrived, no one could find Raven. They all went to the training room where Raven found them almost an hour later. Wasting no time, Raven ushered them into OPS and had them sit down on the couch.

Robin looked up at her. "Who are these guests?"

The others all nodded in agreement.

Raven smiled slightly. "One is a very old acquaintance of mine." Raven motioned to the edge of the room.

From out of no where, a woman, Raven's own age appeared. She looked exactly like Raven, but there was something different about her. Almost instantly, every male was practically drooling on the floor.

"Rae, I think your friends need a few slaps." The newcomer's voice was soft, gentle, so different from Raven's monotone, it had… emotion in it.

Beast Boy scrambled over on his hands and knees to look up at her, a begging look on his face. "Please… Please tell me your- OUCH!"

Raven stepped back having just slapped Beast Boy upside his head as the green changling lay stunned on the floor.

"I think… I think Cupid just hit me with his arrows…" Beast Boy looked up at the girl in awe.

The girl half knelt and looked Beast Boy in the eye. "You think getting hit was painful? Just wait till he yanks them back out."

"Shadow. That is enough." Raven turned to the others in the room. "This is Shadow. Because she appeared here at the tower, I am assuming you lost her at the battle."

The others all looked down in embarrassment.

Raven shook her head in exasperation. "Shadow, as her name suggests can control shadows. She can use them to teleport, and – SHADOW I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!"

The others looked around comically not understanding what Raven was talking about.

Shadow however sighed. "Fine… you do know you're no fun right sister?" Shadow snapped her fingers and the boys looked around their faces red with embarrassment.

"As I was saying you guys, Shadow can use her namesake to teleport, she is stronger in the dark-"

"-DUDE! Like a Vampire? Are you a Vampire?" Beast Boy's comment got glares all around.

"As fun as this is Rae, I need to crash." Shadow was looking a little weak as she spoke.

"Of course, I'm sorry. You can stay in my room." With that Raven opened a portal into her room and Shadow stepped through.

Beast Boy stared at the wall in shock. "She called you Rae… and… and she's still in one piece…"

"Raven, when you called us, you claimed to have guests. Plural. So far only one person has been introduced. Who else is there?" Robin's eyes were narrowed.

Raven sighed and looked back at her team mates. She motioned to the door which opened on its own.

A young man stepped forward. He had long, platinum blonde hair, so fine, it was almost white. On his chest was a piece of armor simply adorned with the letter M.

Raven smiled slightly as the man came up next to her and inspected her friends. "Guys? This is Malchior of Nol."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin stared at her in shock. "You let him out? After what he did to you?"

Malchior stepped forward. "I wish to apologize. You did not release me from the book. You released Rorek. I had only a split second in which to warn you so I cast a spell to change 'Malchior' to 'Rorek' and vice versa on the picture of the battle in hopes that Raven would see it and reseal Rorek in the book's pages."

Robin looked at him. "Why was Rorek released in the first place if Raven was trying to release you?"

"Rorek trapped me with a spell after he discovered that I had made contact with the outside world. He then took my shape and taught Raven the dark magic that almost destroyed that little girl."

"Why didn't you warn her before she tried to release Rorek?" Robin was in full interrogator mode.

"Because I was magically bound and gagged and tossed in a figurative magical closet. I had no way of contacting the outside world."

Cyborg leaned forward. "But you did by altering the book."

"When Rorek was being released from the book, all magical influences he had upon the book, that had been done inside the book were destroyed." Malchior looked uncomfortable.

"DUDE! If you trapped Rorek in the book, why were you inside it too?" Everyone stared at Beast Boy stunned by this question.

Malchior smirked after he recovered. "Magic."

Raven smacked him.

"OW! OK! Rorek has magic. He grabbed me with it and my spell traveled along his magic and therefore trapped me also."

"Why were you fighting Rorek in the first place? And how were you able to change the names? That takes a lot of magic under most circumstances."

Malchior looked at the speaker in shock and fear. "Raven, don't… Please."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Answer her."

Malchior sighed. "I am Malchior of Nol to most people. To a select few however, I am Malchior of Nor."

Starfire and the boys looked at him blankly. They didn't understand how one letter could be of any importance. Raven on the other hand, gasped. "B-But the dread dragon Rorek is—"

Malchior nodded. "Rorek of Nor, the last great Dragon Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stared.

"Does this not make friend Malchior a dragon also?'' Starfire asked in confusion. 

Robin snarled softly. "He's not our friend Starfire, and yes." 

"No." Everyone stared at Raven.

"It is too late to explain tonight, and personally I'm exhausted. Perhaps we should turn in?" Raven glared at Robin, daring him to say 'no'.

Instead, they all nodded, and Robin beckoned to Malchior.

Raven shook her head. ''He's staying in the anti-magic room that is across from mine.'' She stated, ''He could escape from anywhere else.''

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Raven..."

Raven growled. "Don't smother me Robin. I'm a big  
girl... And I know what I'm doing..." she turned and walked away  
motioning for Malchior to follow.

~-~-~-~ NEVERMORE -~-~-~-~-~-~

In Nevermore her personalities were going bonkers.

Brave was strutting around arm in arm with Deception, a midnight blue version of Raven while Happy, Love, and Rude applauded.

Impulse, a purple colored personality nodded in approval.

Logic was gagged and tied to a tree.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Ah, that's why you didn't stop them." She swiftly untied Logic and glared at her other sides. "Care to explain?"

Brave grinned. "Explain what? We didn't lie! Or else Deception here would be even happier than she is now!"

Raven groaned. "Yes, you didn't _lie_ but you _did_ put MALCHIOR right across from MY ROOM!"

Love smirked. "That… was actually Logic's contribution."

Raven whirled to face Logic. "WHAT?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer Raven." Logic pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Raven's mouth worked like a fish trying to breathe air. Just then Happy giggled. Deception and Love were having an argument.

"I don't CARE what you say! WE LOVE HIM!"

"No, you just THINK you do. It's false, it's… deceptive. Just like he is."

Suddenly Deception reached forward and gripped Love's wrist. "You knew this would happen eventually."

Love looked down and nodded. She gripped Deception's wrist and from their joined arms, a portal appeared. Through it, stepped a new Raven.

This new emotion wore, not the normal uniform that the others wore, but a white corset and tight midnight blue jeans. She did have the usual cloak, which was of a lighter blue.

Raven gulped seeing the new emotion she knew what it was, and had hoped never to encounter it.

The emotion walked over to Love and had a quick whispered conversation. She then turned to Raven.

"He is cute Rae." The emotion winked suggestively. "He's probably also really strong… he _is_ a dragon after all."

Raven glared. "You might rule my sister, but you won't rule me."

The emotion smirked. "The longer he's near you, the harder it will be for you to fight me Raven."

Raven closed her eyes and escaped from her mind. "Why now? Why did she have to come out?"

Suddenly, Raven screamed, her eyes turning a light blue. She then collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.


End file.
